The disclosure relates generally to a path planning system for a work vehicle.
Certain autonomous work vehicles are configured to traverse portions of a field without operator input. For example, an autonomous work vehicle may be configured to move an implement along swaths through an agricultural field to enable the implement to perform an agricultural operation (e.g., a planting operation, a seeding operation, a harvesting operation, a tilling operation, a spraying operation, etc.) on the swaths. The swaths may extend along parallel paths through the agricultural field, and the autonomous work vehicle may be turned at headlands to transition between swaths. The autonomous work vehicle may be automatically controlled while traversing the swaths. However, due to obstacles (e.g., fences, building, etc.) within the headlands, the autonomous work vehicle may be manually controlled during the headland turns to avoid the obstacles. Unfortunately, manually controlling the work vehicle may reduce the efficiency of the agricultural operation (e.g., because the operator may direct the work vehicle along an inefficient path between swaths).